Flomal Family
Large Brutish land dwelling Florazoa. Physiology Most of the Flomals are quadrupeds. They have a light sensing organ at their "faces" and some have tusks and horns. They are often huge and have a thick skin. Evolution The Flomals evolved thick, powerfull legs and thick cell walls to batter foes out of sunning grounds. The first flomal was the scalgea. Later, many others developed. Most were big and strong, but some were smaller. One of these was the deeralgea, a small creature that was peaceful and traveled in large herds. Now there are two major families, those who are more compact, and those who are thicker. Megaflora All Flomals are Land dwellers *'Rhalgae'-These massive Florazoa tower over the landscape, seeming to be the Pishantis of the plants. They often attack Uguun settlements, and go out of their way to kill Scorponok. They live alone, but join together to attack. They still feed by Photosynthesis, and have a primitive brain. *'Spligae'-This new aggressive Florazoa is a walking tank. Its cell walls are so think that all weapons short of steel can not hack at it. This limits mobility, and makes it harder to turn. But these beasts can easily rip through a Grench hut with their tusks. On their back grows their youth, which eventually split off at almost full size. This allows they to start off as weapons of mass destruction. They still photosynthesis for food, and are often ridden by Sealgae or Bealgae. *'Necralgae'-In the early wars with the Grench, a Pishantis was captured. Spores were injected, and slowly a hybrid formed. This creature is a living tank, with much of its mass its muscle and shell. Its mind is very small, geared only to follow the most basic of commands. Its tusks can pierce through all known metal, making them dangerous foes. *'Bloalgae'-A descendant of the Necralgae, these creatures have massive bodies and simple minds. They grow their yound in a hole in the Flotin armor, which are born with the instincts to drive off any foes. They can be ridden by Koosalgae, though their hostility makes this difficult. Minorflora *'Scalgae '- The very first flomal, this Florazoa lives on the plains, and is about the size of a rhino. Thick cell walls protect its body, and its heat seeking organ has become stronger. This has forced them to grow a bigger collection of nerves in their chest, perhaps the start of a brain. *'Ursalgae'-This walking tank is stronger than its ancestors, and attacks by ramming their foes. They still eat by photosynthesis, and their antennae are now sturdy enough to withstand a copper blade. *'Deeralgae'-a small,social plant that live in large herds.They do not posses that thick skin of their reletives but are slightly more intelliegent and gain a better communication system. *'Turtlgae'-A thick armored Florazoa, their armor is so thick that it can resist almost any type of blade. It is less flamible than its ancestor, though it is much slower. They live in small groups, as they tend to be territorial. *'Stilgae'-A long legged Florazoa, they tower over all the trees of the island. They photosynthesis more easily now, and have less need to compete with other moving plants. They do however have a flaw, their legs. It they are damaged, the entire creature will collapse, likewise if their funnels are destropyed, they will dehydrate and die. *'Spearalgae'-This plant is unique: it is a herbivorous plant! They use the spears to stab other florazoa, and then they use their beak to eat them. They still photosyntheis for energy, but they use other Flozoa for minerals lacking in the soil. *'Raptoralgae'-The descendant of the spearalgae.They have a long network of thin,flotin spears alongside their arms that allow them to jump and or float for long distances.They are still loight bodied and are as large as eagles.They are still herbivores Category:Flozas Category:Plant Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Category:Nature